harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Weasley (Scopatore)
(mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) *George Weasley (brother) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Ginny Weasley (sister) *Audrey Weasley (wife) *Scarlett Weasley (daughter) *Oliver Weasley (son) *Lucy Weasley (daughter) *Rawya Weasley (sister-in-law) *Evelyn Zaghloul (adopted niece) *Isis Weasley (niece) *Nenet Weasley (niece) *Osiris Weasley (nephew) *Angelina Weasley (sister-in-law) *Arthur Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Jessie Weasley (sister-in-law) *Frederica Weasley (niece) *Veronica Weasley (niece) *Anastasia Weasley (sister-in-law) † *Mia Weasley (niece) *Dean Thomas (brother-in-law) *Nathan Thomas (niece) *Layla Thomas (niece)|boggart = Being told he won't be as good as his siblings|wand = 12", Willow, dragon heartstring|patronus = Non-corporeal|job = Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation|house = Gryffindor}} Percival Ignatius "Percy" Weasley (born 22 August 1976) was a pure-blood wizard and middle child of the Weasley family. He was the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). He was the younger brother of Bill and Charlie and the older brother of George, Fred, Ron and Ginny Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being Sorted into Gryffindor house in 1987. In school he was Prefect as well as Head Boy and took rules very seriously. Percy considered himself the "forgotten child" of the Weasley family; many a time his family had forgotten his birthday, his little siblings had looked up to Bill and Charlie while considering Percy somewhat of a loser, and he'd go hang out with his best friend Audrey only to return hours later and find out that nobody had knew he had left. During school, Percy shared a dorm with Oliver Wood, his closest friend at Hogwarts; Terrence Hudson and Alfred Johnson. Percy was actually fairly average in his subjects, something that stressed him to no end, which he made up for by studying maniacally. In school, Percy was picked on mostly by his twin brothers, becoming the testing ground for new pranks and bearing the brunt of their name calling. Although Percy had informed his parents of the twins' behaviour, they brushed it off as "brotherly antics"; Percy, however, regarded it as bullying. He then basically pretended that he was not part of the family and spent much of his holidays with Audrey and her family. Back at school, Percy's studying paid off as he was made Gryffindor Prefect in his fifth year and Head Boy two years later. When Percy graduated from Hogwarts, he was not taken out for dinner by his father like his two brothers before him. Although he always held a grudge against his family for being forgetful, this was the last straw. As soon as Percy returned home, he packed his bags and left that night without a word. He had begun to work in the Ministry, despite not taking much of a liking to it; he worked there because of the high pay and desire to avoid his future family growing up poor like he did. He rose up in the ranks of the Ministry, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation under Julius Barkley, and was promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic after Minister Crouch's murder in 1995. Percy married his Muggle best friend Audrey Fairfax in 1998 and with her, had three children; Scarlett Audrey, Oliver Elliot and Lucy Amy Weasley. It was years before Percy saw his family again, and although Percy halfheartedly reconciled with them, he did his best to avoid the other Weasleys. He took over as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation after Barkley's retirement. Relationships Weasley family Percy's relationship with his family members was shaky to say the least. Percy was quite different from the other Weasleys, and that, coupled with his quest to carve out a name for himself in a family of six other siblings, would ultimately estrange him from the rest of his family. Above everything, Percy strived to be a role-model to his younger siblings; someone they can look up to. So when his younger siblings came along, he was ecstatic. Unfortunately, the twins idolized his older brothers and to top it off, were notorious pranksters and made Percy the brunt of their jokes. When Ron and Ginny came along, Percy once again tried to have a close relationship with them, to no avail; Ron and Ginny looked up to his older siblings and pushed Percy away because he was shy and not as "cool" as Bill or Charlie. This made Percy a loner, and he would spend most of his pre-Hogwarts childhood with only Audrey as his friend. Even after his family had forgotten his twelfth birthday, Percy still held out hope that he would be included as an equal part of the Weasley family. However, after overhearing his siblings calling him a loser one night, Percy gave up hope and refused to waste time trying to get noticed by his family. Percy buried himself in his schoolwork, studying extra hard as to compensate for not being incredibly good at the various subjects. He grew to become proud of his academic prowess and responsible nature, while his siblings brushed him off as a "humourless prat". Percy had frequently tried to curb the twins' antics, as he saw it as bullying, but neither his parents nor the staff were too enthusiastic about punishing them, not to mention their popularity within school made it impossible for them to get into much trouble. Powerless to stop it, Percy was constantly the butt of their jokes and pranks, mocking his responsible nature and doing things like bewitching his Prefect badge to read Pratcy Weasley. Even after Percy was made Head Boy, he never got the admiration that his older brothers and sometimes his younger siblings got. As his graduation day arrived, Percy would never have believed that his father would forget about the tradition of taking their child out to lunch. Furious and completely heartbroken, Percy packed his bags as soon as the family returned from King's Cross and left the Burrow, leaving behind a note and unknowingly, his diary. After the Weasleys read Percy's note and later, his diary, learning his side of the story, they were mortified at their actions. Percy's father tried his best to set things right with Percy, but he would have none of it. The Weasley family were crushed; Arthur began drinking, Molly almost never smiled and Bill and Charlie moved back to Egypt and Romania respectively in sort of self-exile.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Weasley family Category:1976 births Category:Sorted in 1987 Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Married individualsCategory:Living people